El amor siempre mete la pata
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Todo era diferente cuando se trataba de amor; él podía tener un arrebato y parecer controlado por un titiritero y si metía la pata, sabía que no sería por cualquiera, solo sería por Erza Scarlet. [Jerzy-Jerzy para Sabastu por su cumple *hearts*]


**Notas de autor:** He vuelto solo porque es cumple de Sabs y tenía que escribirle algo sí o sí porque la súper amo y porque es una súper persona que merece lo súper mejor del mundo y porque si escribo jerza es porque es para ella. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡QUÉ TE LA PASES SÚPER! ¡VALES MIL! MIL BESITOS, MÁS BESITOS, OTROS BESITOS. MUAMUA. XDDDDD  
 **Prompt fluff que robé:** _ **#**_ _24."You're the only one I trust to do this."_ _& __**#21.**_ _"You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don't have a reason to."/ "Llámame cuando quieras… Incluso si no tienes una razón para hacerlo."_ ** _  
_** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Para Sabastu porque la loveo intensamente.

7u7)r

* * *

 **El amor siempre mete la pata**

* * *

―Je-Jellal…

Su nombre fue pronunciado tan lento y bajito que de no estar los dos completamente solos y en un sepulcral silencio, no lo hubiese escuchado.

Erza se miraba un tanto apenada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y desviaba la mirada ya que no se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos por una razón que él desconocía. Se le derretía el corazón pero esa vez no estaba ahí para deleitarse con eso, así que tragó saliva dispuesto a centrarse, aunque le era fácil distraerse con ella tan cerca de él.

―¿Si? ―aclaró la garganta para poder hacer su pregunta y empujar la conversación al tema inicial de esa reunión, el favor que ella necesitaba por parte de él. Pero Erza se agachó sin responder―. Oh vamos, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Se suponía que había confianza desde la infancia entre los dos y aun entre tropiezos y etapas dolorosas, habían superado esos obstáculos los dos estaban queriendo hablar de algo que parecía serio, porque él no lo exageraría y ella no le hablaría de no ser importante.

Además de que tampoco podía negarse a algo cuando Erza le pedía un favor y menos cuando lo pronunciaba tan bonito y lo hacía sentir _tan_ especial. Por más minúscula que fuera la petición, para él significaba mucho, como si tuviera que sumar puntos para ser ese hombre digno de confianza que merecía su corazón.

Aunque por fuera solo asintiera o pronunciara un seco _sí_ y le restara importancia a su petición, diciendo que no era _nada,_ cuando era mucho más que eso por el simple hecho que ella lo pedía. Él podía y quería ayudarle, por dentro estaba encantando de escuchar el carácter de urgencia bien disimulado por parte de la pelirroja para no alarmarlo u obligarlo aceptar.

Porque mientras ella decía que si no podía no se preocupara, que ya lo resolvería después. O cuando ella sola empezaba a decir sus posibles excusas, él negaba para interrumpirla y aclarar que sí podía ayudarla. Si estaba ocupado, no importaba porque haría un hueco entre sus pendientes para auxiliarla, sin detenerse a pensar en el día, tarde o noche. En todos los días del año, los siete días de la semana, él verá la forma, pero lo hará. No podía fallarle.

Y menos cuando ella le había dicho que era _al único que podía pedirle eso._

Inflando su pecho con orgullo al escucharlo por voz de ella, que aunque fuera una llamada telefónica nocturna se sentía como si estuvieran de frente. Se sintió halagado, se sonrojó al responder que no se preocupara y que estaría encantando de ayudarle… ayudarle a ella.

Cuando los dos se habían reunido, al día siguiente de la llamada, tuvo una actitud arrebatada en cuanto la vio. No sabía qué andaba mal en él, pero se sentía revolucionado y actuando por impulso, algunas veces era torpe y otras era eficiente cuando se trataba de ella. Pero ese día se sentía como si algún experto titiritero lo controlara como a una marioneta.

No es que se las diera del gran galán para impresionar, después de todo tenía a Erza Scarlet frente a él. ¿Había algo más impresionante que ella? Y aunque la pelirroja era respetada y una mujer fuerte, él veía mucho más en ella que el resto del mundo. Le encantaban todas sus facetas; cuando era impetuosa y aguerrida para luchar contra una injusticia o cuando actuaba así para defender a alguien y cuando tenía un encanto infantil al tener un dulce pastel de fresas para ella.

Fuerte e incapaz de llorar frente al resto, torpe, tímida, ingenua y distraída. Sin duda tenía más para el mundo de lo que en verdad mostraba. _Pero así era mejor para él._

Y teniéndola de frente, con las mejillas rojas y evitando verlo a los ojos, se sentía privilegiado, agradecido de ser testigo de eso y que lo dejara ser su más grande admirador, quien solo quería ayudarla.

Fuera el favor que fuera.

Sin importar la hora o que ella se sintiera avergonzada.

Erza apretó los labios y con su rostro aún más sonrojado decidió, por fin, verlo a los ojos. Soltó aire por la boca un par de veces, vacilando mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar, supuso, pero se sintió desarmado cuando ella tocó su hombro tras poner la palma de su mano encima de este.

La pelirroja se fue acercando lentamente hacia él.

―Jellal… ―repitió, ¿cómo se lo decía? Jellal enarcó las cejas y afirmó un poco ansioso por ese repentino contacto, ahora él también estaba nervioso y más cuando ella se aproximaba a su rostro mientras él se quedaba paralizado con los ojos entrecerrados, embriagado por la cercanía ―mi pie…

Se atragantó y abrió sus ojos con impacto. Estaba aturdido y bastante sonrojado, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien pero sentía como si la magia se hubiese esfumado. ―¿Qué?

―Mi pie… ―repitió en un susurró ―me estás pisando.

Bajó la mirada para comprobar lo que le decía, sabía que no le mentía, pero sentía tanta vergüenza que no sabía ni qué hacer o decir, y lo único que hizo su bruto cerebro fue mandar la orden para que se agachara y que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Y efecto, su pie estaba sobre el de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había soportado ese pisotón y no se atrevía a decirlo gracias a la vergüenza? ¡De nuevo la vergüenza!

Dio un brinco hacia atrás para apartarse de ella y trató de ocultar rostro. Restregaba las manos por toda su cara, estaba hirviendo gracias al bochorno, y era incapaz de formular una disculpa decente y a su altura. ¿Cómo sobrevivía a eso? Erza era tan maravillosa que había aguantado bastante tiempo, mientras él divagaba simulando centrarse en la importancia de ese encuentro, en tratar de que se olvidara de la pena y…

Y… y… ¡Era tan vergonzoso! ¡Cada vez más!

―¡Yo lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta! ―había llegado tan acelerado que no se frenó, literalmente, a una distancia prudente.

―Eh… tranquilo, no es nada. No te preocupes ―la escuchó, su voz sonó precipitada, reconocía ese tono, pero no se atrevía a verla a la cara, aunque a los dos se los estuviera devorando la vergüenza.

Y más cuando ella se disculpaba. ¡Era tan buena!

―¿Estás bien?

Tomó un respiro y luego otro para asentir y quitarle toda preocupación que tenía en esos momentos por él. No le daba la cara, estaba bien pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

―Discúlpame tú a mí ―Erza negó tras él pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él se adelantó ―¿Para qué me necesitabas? ―desvió el tema para salvar ese encuentro, estaban reunidos porque necesitaba un favor y porque hablando con ella, olvidaba cualquier pena, vergüenza y todo, como el lugar donde estaba parado.

―Ah… eso ―Erza pareció dubitativa y Jellal no contuvo su curiosidad al girarse para verla. La pelirroja le sonrió como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida tras mucho tiempo de ausencia ―yo quiero disculparme antes por llamarte tan tarde y por algo así…

Negó enternecido e interrumpiéndola. ¿De qué se apenaba si había confianza entre los dos? Se suponía que tenían un lazo especial, ¿O era que estaban destinados a sentirte avergonzados?, ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que podía pedirle lo que quisiera?, ¿Por qué la valiente mujer tenía que hacerse pequeñita cuando se trataba de algo sobre los dos?

 _Por amor._

Porque todo era diferente cuando se trataba de él, así como le pasaba a él con ella.

Y por amor, renunció a toda la vergüenza para animarse a hablar.

―Puedes llamarme cuando quieras ―ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras despeinaba su cabello con despreocupación. Atrajo la completa atención de la pelirroja, quien aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas se había enderezado para verlo―. Incluso si no tienes razón para hacerlo, llámame.

Su sonrisa se amplió y no pudo evitar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificara, aunque esta vez ambos sabían que la razón era muy distinta a las anteriores. No obstante, esa era la forma de agradecerle su actitud y sus palabras.

―Erza ―volvió a hablar tras varios segundos de pausa ―puedes decírmelo… con toda confianza.

La aludida infló sus mejillas y de manera distraída rodó los ojos.

―Erza…

Pudo jurar que en el silencio escuchó un silbido mientras luchaba para no verlo.

―Er…

―¡Y-yo lo olvidé! ―su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello, mucho más avergonzada de no poder evadirlo más tiempo.

Jellal supo, entonces, que ese día no sería héroe por ayudarle a la chica que le gustaba, pero sabía que era la persona más afortunada por compartir ese tipo de momentos con ella, porque no cualquiera podía disfrutar esa parte de Erza Scarlet y porque él no metía la pata por cualquiera, solo Erza y por amor.

* * *

 **No me mates Sabssssssssss que yo te amo.**

 **O SEAAAAA, lo que te iba a hacer necesita mucho tiempo de escritura, le estaba dando más peso a otras escenas que no deberían tenerlo y por eso cambié de idea el mero día. Dor y su epílogo vendrán después que ya escribí 2/4 de él.**

 **Y no quería dejar la fecha pasar así que escribí como loca. :x Lo siento por ser una cucaracha pero este fic está escrito con todo el amor de mi oscuro corazón. XD**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MY WAIFLUFF! ¡QUÉ EL CHISME NO TE FALTE NUNCA!**

 **Y bueno, ¿qué decir? xDD ni el fluff o la comedia, que este pequeño fic tiene mucho de ella. xDDDD**


End file.
